Elementary School Dance Fiasco!
by Shaymin568
Summary: Second story! Articuno is dumped by her current boyfriend Butch before the school dance! Now Shadow the Hedgehog  after being forced  asks Articuno out! Rated T due to bits of language and teen themes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Go Go Girls: Elementary School Dance Fiasco**

It started off as a normal day in South Park Elementary. The Go Go Girls consisting of Articuno, Ho-oh, and Lugia were sitting together at the lunch table. Sitting with them were the South Park girls; Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger, Millie, Rebecca, Sally, Heidi Turner, and Esther. All of the girls were looking at a dance flier. "So who are you going to bring to the dance Bebe?" Wendy asked. "I'm not sure Wendy. I might ask Kyle Broflovski." Bebe answered. "I know who is going to ask me guys. Butch has to ask me. After all the dance itself is in two days." Articuno boasted. "Hey the dance is a formal dance. Boys have to wear tuxedos while girls have to wear dresses" Millie pointed out. "Hey guys we should all go dress shopping in Serenatown! I heard that Diamond Silk came out with new party gowns!" Ho-oh suggested. "Yeah!" all of the girls exclaimed.

Later after school ended, the Go Go Girls and the girls of South Park went on a shopping spree in Serenatown. "Hey Articuno did you notice that Shadow was following us throughout town?" Lugia mentioned to Articuno. "Friggin hedgehog" Articuno angrily muttered under her breath. "I know you are there Shadow! If you even think of following me, I will mail those pictures of you getting drunk and flipping off Luigi to the Star magazine!" Articuno hollared out loud. A few seconds later, they heard heavy footsteps running away. "Yeah that's right Shads. Go run home crying to your Maria!" Articuno hissed. The girls tried on many gowns and dresses. Cotton dresses, silk gowns, satin gowns, short ones, long ones, ones trimmed with ruffles and lace. "Girls I think this one is the dress for me! Ho-oh squealed. The bird held a long red dress with a sparkly ruby red ruffled cape-like thing that wraps around the torso and stretches to the floor all around , except the front. It has a wide dark pink belt with several golden cords connected in the middle by a large, fire-shaped orange jewel surrounded by small teardrop shaped jewels with two yellow stars to the upper right, and from this decoration dangles two medium length golden cords with several seed bead cords dangling at the ends. "Cool Ho-oh! You guys will love my dress!" Lugia added in. Lugia was trying on a cobalt blue gown with green lining, ruffles and laces. She also had silver anklets. Articuno decided to keep her gown a secret until the dance.

"What? What do you mean you won't take me to the dance?" Articuno shrieked. After the girls of South Park left, Articuno, Ho-oh and Lugia went back to the Main House. Apparently, Butch decided he was not taking Articuno. "You heard me. I said I wanted to take Mertle Edmonds instead." Butch stated. "Excuse me BUT you said you would take me and now you are going with that b*&# Mertle?" Articuno hissed. "Well I wanted to try something different. On the other note you are nothing but a spoiled selfish b%$#* Articuno! I saw how you were off staring at the creep hedgehog Shadow! A few months ago, you hated his guts and now you worship the very ground he walks on1" Butch spat. "Well fine then I don't need you Botch!" Articuno snapped. "Good luck finding a date Articuno. Ha!" Butch sneered.

Articuno sat outside on a chair in the patio with disappointment in her face. "Ey. Come on Articuno it can't be _that _bad." Mysteri tried to reconsile her. "No it's worse. The school is trying to get us to "bond" by making the kids have dates to enter the dance. Now that Butch dropped out on me, I'm screwed." Articuno moaned. "Hey look. I can ask Shadow for you." Mysteri offered. "No. No friggin way. I would rather go with Dog Poo that degenerate to that." Articuno hissed. "Look I know you are highly attracted to him so that means you will go to the dance with him" Mysteri put out. "No" "Lady Articuno you are going to the dance with Shadow the Hedgehog whether you like it or not!" Mysteri announced.

"So Shads what are your plans for the school dance?" The white cat asked Shadow. "I'm staying." The ebony hedgehog bluntly answered. Flipping her red-violet hair: "Shadow I want you to ask Articuno out to the dance. Butchie ditched her and now Articuno is on the verge of going crazy. And haven't you also noticed that Articuno is attracted to you?" Mysteri added in. "I won't do it. Articuno is snobby and spoiled. I refuse to go down to her level to impress the locals" Shadow growled. "What do you mean by locals?" Mysteri asked. "Doesn't matter. I still will not ask Articuno" Shadow added in. "Look Shadow I'm begging you for the sake of reviews and Articuno's blabering, please do it. I'll give you $20 and cell phone minutes" Mysteri begged. "Damnit. I hate it when girls use the Maria beg on me" Shadow whispered. "So will you do it?" "Fine. Give me the money now and I'll ask her" the ebony hedgehog replied. A few minutes later, Shadow came up to Articuno with a spark of hope in his crimson eyes. "What do you want Faker?" Articuno hissed. "God let me speak! Articuno will you go to the dance with me? I will pay for the tickets and anything else" Shadow offered. After 2 minutes of silence, :"*sigh* Alright I will go with you. But one condition, at some point, you and I will flip the bird at Butch and Mertle"Articuno answered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

2 days later the Go Go Girls were preparing for the dance in their room. "Look Articuno don't worry about Butch being an asshole. Mertle's just as bad" Ho-oh reassured her. Lugia had just finished putting on her silver anklets with blue teardrops on them before adding in: "Yeah your date with Shadow should turn out to be great! Ho-oh and I are getting in by telling the staff were are serving drinks and stuff". Articuno wore her dress, but still had the window curtain draping over it.

The dance in South Park Elementary was being held in the gymnasium. It was floral/nature themed with various flower boquets and sparkling decorations everywhere. Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartmen, and Kenny McCormick stood at one end complianing about the tuxedos. "Dude I hate this. My mom made me come to this dance. But then I told Bebe I would take her." Kyle groaned. Not so far away, the RowdyRuff Boys Z were sampling some of the snacks while Mertle Edmonds stood holding Butch's arm. "That troublesome bird better not ruin this perfect night" Mertle hissed. Mertle had her hair straightened and she wore a lavender dress with transparent sequins. Her glasses were also adorned with fake diamonds. Finally the Go Go Girls walked into the gym with Mysteri following behind. Articuno wore a teal dress that is long, sleeveless, and had 20 diamond snowflake adornments embellished on the front. Articuno had a teal sash with fake white diamonds on the front. The back of the dress had a turquoise and metallic silver cape with diamonds on the top and was draping from the back of the dress. Articuno also had a snowflake decoration next to her crest. Ho-oh wore her long red dress with a sparkly ruby red ruffled cape-like thing that wraps around the torso and stretches to the floor all around , except the front. It has a wide dark pink belt with several golden cords connected in the middle by a large, fire-shaped orange jewel surrounded by small teardrop shaped jewels with two yellow stars to the upper right, and from this decoration dangles two medium length golden cords with several seed bead cords dangling at the ends. Ho-oh wore her feather "hair" down and she also wore a fire-shaped ornament in her hair. Lugia wore her cobalt blue gown with green trimming and ruffles. "This could not look any better girls" Articuno commented.

"Ooh. Look who's coming Freezer. It's your Prince Charming." Lugia purred. "Oh shut up Lugia" Articuno sighed. Shadow wore a tuxedo with a blue rose boutonnière and walked over to Articuno and her friends. "So I guess this means the dance has already started?" Shadow asked. The hedgehog took Articuno's winghand and led her to the middle of the gymnasium. "Guys everyone is staring at us" Articuno whispered. "Don't worry we are here." Ho-oh replied. "Please catch me if I faint please" By then, a circle of 4th graders surrounded them. "Alright Articuno you dealt with scarier things in your life. Dancing with a guy can't be that bad!" Articuno whispered to herself. The two started it with a smooth ballroom dance, while the DJ put on a slow tune music. Meanwhile Mertle and Butch stood in a corner scoffing. "Look at them! That annoying hedgehog is being a show-off and that Articuno b&^4 is being so ugh!" Mertle hissed. "That d*mn hedgehog." Butch growled through gritted teeth. _"Don't forget your misson Butch"_ Mephiles spoke through telepathy. "Yes sire" Butch whispered. "Who are you talking to?" Mertle asked suspiciously.

Articuno and Shadow had just finished their dance and; "Shadow there are some things that I've been wanting to tell you, but I never had the nerve to tell you" Articuno whispered. "The same thing with me. Even though Maria is back and well, I just wanted to tell you that.." the ebony hedgehog replied before being cut-off by an explosion. The smoker cleared to reveal the _original RowdyRuff Boys!_ "Heya kiddies! We heard about his party and none of us got invites, so we are here to crash it!" Brick announced.


End file.
